Mayuri Kurotsuchi kontra Szayelaporro Granz
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Inwazja na Hueco Mundo | data = 11 października | miejsce = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | wynik = Mayuri Kurotsuchi zwycięża. | strona1 = *Kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi | strona2 = *8. Espada Szayelaporro Granz † | wojska1 = *Zanpakutō (Bankai) | wojska2 = *Zanpakutō (Resurrección) | szkody1 = Mayuri uchodzi bez obrażeń. | szkody2 = Szayelaporro zostaje zabity. }} Mayuri Kurotsuchi kontra Szayelaporro Granz to walka mająca miejsce w Las Noches podczas Inwazji na Hueco Mundo. Walczą dwaj naukowcy - kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi i Octavo Espada, Szayelaporro Granz. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Kurotsuchi pojawia się na placu boju Choć Pesche i Dondochakka wspólnymi siłami atakują Szayelaporro, ich Cero Sincrético zawodzi. Naukowiec wyjaśnia im, że choć zmienili swoje maski, od razu rozpoznał w nich Fracción Nelliel. Mówi, iż w trakcie walki z Shinigami i Quincy dobrze przeanalizował ich Reiatsu, ruchy i doświadczenie. Granz docenia wspaniałe Cero, wyjawiając, iż źle zrobili nie używając go już na początku walki, co będzie przyczyną ich porażki. Dziękuje im za wyciągnięcie asa z rękawa, obiecując, że za chwilę zakończy przedstawienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 297, strony 7-9 Wtedy Szayelaporro odwraca głowę; w Hueco Mundo pojawiają się wysłani na odsiecz kapitanowie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 10-13 Kapitan Kurotsuchi i Nemu stają za ósmym Espadą. Mayuri nie wyjawia przeciwnikowi swojego imienia, jest jednak ożywiony i zainteresowany spotkaniem prawdziwego Arrancara. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 15-16 Uryū jest zaskoczony obecnością Kurotsuchiego. Szayelaporro pyta go, czy kapitan jest jego znajomym, lecz Mayuri wypiera się znajomości z tak podrzędnym okazem. Granz chce ponownie spytać Shinigami o imię, lecz dochodzi do wniosku, iż jest to bezcelowe, skoro niebawem go zabije. Mayuri mówi jednak, że dla niego będzie kłopotliwe, jeżeli nie poznania imienia Arrancara. Wyjaśnia, iż jeśli je usłyszy, będzie później wiedział, jak oznakować fiolkę z jego danymi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 3-5 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Mayuri oznajmia, że tylko żartował Kapitan Kurotsuchi ciężko oddycha, a ból sprawia, że upada na głaz, podpierając się dłońmi. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 302, strona 19 Na dłoni Granza spoczywa laleczka, przedstawiająca Mayuriego. Kiedy Arrancar ściska kukiełkę, krzyk wyrywa się z gardła kapitana. Szayelaporro komentuje, że nawet dowódca jednego z oddziałów był bezradny wobec jego mocy, miażdżąc w palcach kapsułkę, wyciągniętą z marionetki. Mayuri wypluwa krew, podczas gdy pokonani w ten sam sposób Nemu, Renji i Uryū z niedowierzaniem spoglądają na jego stan. Espada ze śmiechem ocenia jadowite spojrzenie i przekleństwa rywala, gdy nagle Mayuri pokazuje mu język, mówiąc, że tylko żartował. Kurotsuchi podnosi się, otrzepując haori z kurzu, ku oszołomieniu Octavo Espady. Granz chwyta narządy laleczki, gniotąc wszystkie naraz. Choć Kurotsuchi kaszle krwią, zaraz nakazuje mu przestać, znudzony już tą sztuczką. Rozkazuje też powstać Nemu, gdy wściekły przeciwnik upuszcza i roztrzaskuje stworzoną kukiełkę. Granz z krzykiem pyta, dzięki jakim zdolnością kapitan wciąż żyje, skoro wszystkie jego organy zostały zniszczone. Mayuri wyjaśnia, że jest już zmęczony obserwowaniem mocy Espady, po czym tłumaczy, iż należy do bardzo ostrożnych osób. Kontynuuje, mówiąc, że podczas każdej walki stara się wykorzystać pewną sztuczkę na przeciwniku, z którym walczy. Kieruje palec w stronę Ishidy, wyjaśniając, iż zainfekował jego ciało niezliczoną ilością bakterii, które pozwoliły mu oglądać walkę chłopaka z Granzem. Wyjaśnia, że nim przybył do Hueco Mundo, zastąpił wszystkie swoje narządy i ścięgna atrapami, szokując tym Arrancara. Szayelaporro mówi, że nie minęła nawet godzina odkąd zaczął korzystać z tej umiejętności Resurrección, więc kapitan nie miał wystarczająco czasu, by dokonać podmiany. Mayuri unosi oczy; stwierdza, że skoro tu stoi, oznacza to, że dał radę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strony 1-10 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri uwalnia Bankai Rozmowę przerywa Uryū. Zaniepokojony chłopak zarzuca kapitana pytaniami na temat bakterii, która go szpiegowała. Mayuri przewraca oczami, nakazując Quincy być cicho. Korzystając z nieuwagi przeciwników, Szayelaporro, używając jednej ze swoich macek, chwyta Nemu, i zwraca Mayuriemu uwagę na jego niedbałość. Nemu uprzedza Arrancara, że nie osiągnie nic z nią w roli zakładnika, jednak zdenerwowany Granz krzyczy, by milczała. Mayuri wyciąga Zanpakutō; narzeka, że wszyscy są nieznośnie męczący i głośni, po czym uwalnia Bankai. Na widok Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, Szayelaporro z przerażeniem pyta, co to takiego. Nim jednak kończy drugie pytanie, z ust istoty wydobywa się śmiercionośny gaz. Opar otacza Espadę, który zdaje sobie sprawę z jego trującego działania. Naukowiec próbuje szybko opracować antidotum, lecz po chwili przysłania go cień Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Krzyk wydobywa się z gardła Espady, gdy bestia pożera go w całości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strony 11-17 thumb|left|190px|Trujący gaz otacza Szayelaporro Mayuri przykłada dłoń do ucha; nasłuchuje i stwierdza, że ta dzika walka wciąż trwa. Po chwili gąsienica podnosi głowę, wciągając macki Espady. Uryū i Renji z dziwnym uczuciem patrzą na scenę zjedzenia Granza. Kiedy Abarai zaczyna kaszleć, Uryū uświadamia sobie, iż oni także zostali narażeni na działanie trucizny. Ishida tłumaczy, że sam zażył już kiedyś odtrutkę, lecz woła kapitana, by dał ją Renjiemu. Nagle również Uryū zanosi się kaszlem, a wtedy kapitan wyjaśnia, że za każdym razem zmienia skład toksyn. Chłopak prosi go o remedium, a tymczasem wciąż trzymana przez mackę zwisającą z ust Bankai Nemu nieśmiało prosi o pomoc. Kapitan ignoruje ją, niedbale rzucając Ishidzie lek. Wówczas ciałem Nemu wstrząsają spazmy, a ból wykrzywia jej twarz. Dziewczyna wydaje z siebie wrzask, a Uryū popędza kapitana, by szybko ją odciął. Mayuri nie czyni jednakże najmniejszego gestu, patrząc tylko na cierpienie córki. Na nowo odzywa się głos Szayelaporro; Octavo Espada pyta, czy naprawdę sądzili, iż umarł, po czym zdradza im nazwę tej techniki, najważniejszej zdolności Fornicarás – ta moc to Gabriel. Wyjaśnia, iż umiejętność ta zaszczepia jego samego w ciele wroga, składa zarodniki w organizmie matki, które kradną wszystko z jej ciała. Nemu powtarza imię kapitana, kiedy Szayelaporro wyjawia, iż matka umiera, gdy on się rodzi. Wtenczas Graz powstaje na nowo, opuszczając ciało Nemu Kurotsuchi, które upada na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 304, strony 8-15 thumb|right|190px|Granz odradza się dzięki Gabrielowi Granz z uśmiechem przyrównuje siebie samego do feniksa, który powstaje z popiołów. Pyta, czy Mayuri pojmuje, co to oznacza; czy pojmuje, iż to nawet nie przekraczanie śmierci. Nazywa się wtedy bytem idealnym, po czym wyciąga palec w kierunku kapitana, który nadal tylko stoi. Szayelaporro mówi, że śmierć nie stanowi jego końca, więc nawet jeśli kapitan go zabije, on zawsze będzie powracał. Wypowiada imię kapitana, oznajmiając, iż nie może on go zgładzić – zwycięstwo jest poza jego zasięgiem. Z zarozumiałym uśmiechem, Granz splata ręce, oczekując reakcji przeciwnika. Mimo słów Arrancara, wyraz twarzy Kurotsuchiego nie zmienia się nawet odrobinę. Kapitan wreszcie postępuje do przodu, jednak obojętnie mija drugiego naukowca. Pochyla się nad ciałem Nemu, która jeszcze słabo przeprasza ojca. Przygląda się jej, kiedy Szayelaporro komentuje, iż dowódca 12. Oddziału jest bardziej wrażliwy niż sądził. Prosi, by kapitan dał spokój, ponieważ jego wicekapitan jest już niczym więcej, jak suszonym kawałkiem mięsa. Mayuri podnosi się; szeroki uśmiech rozciąga jego usta. Mówi, iż Espada wzbudził jego ciekawość, a przekrzywiając głowę pyta, czy to już wszystko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 1-8 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri pokazuje Nadludzki Narkotyk Irytując Granza, Kurotsuchi zauważa, że skoro jest on "perfekcyjnym bytem", to na pewno musi mieć w zanadrzu coś jeszcze. Prosi, by nie był skąpy i pokazał mu swoje sztuczki, lecz wtedy Bankai kapitana obraca się przeciw niemu. Na rozkaz Granza Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō uderza w Mayuriego. Szayelaporro krzyczy, że przejął kontrolę nad bronią Shinigami, a kapitan powinien teraz żałować, iż jego Bankai jest żyjącym stworzeniem. Chwilę potem wybuchy rozsadzają powłokę Bankai. Nienaruszony Mayuri niszczy gąsienicę i wzdycha, mówiąc, że narzędzie nie może obrócić się przeciw twórcy bez kary. Gdy części Bankai powracają do Zanpakutō, Mayuri wyjaśnia oszołomionemu Szayelaporro, iż jest ono zmodyfikowane tak, by dokonało samozniszczenia jeśli obróci się przeciw niemu. Potem stwierdza, iż najwyraźniej wróg nie posiada już żadnych ciekawych zdolności, wobec czego czas na koniec. Pyta, co Granz powie na stanie się obiektem badawczym dla jego nowego specyfiku. Octavo Espada na próżno szykuje się na atak – narkotyk został już podany. Mężczyzna denerwuje się, gdy kapitan wyjawia, iż na wypadek przejęcia czy zjedzenia, ciało Nemu zawsze wypełnione jest kilkoma truciznami. Hollow z krzykiem pyta, co to za rodzaj substacji, a kapitan potrząsa wyciągniętą buteleczką. Nazywa to "Nadludzkim Narkotykiem".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 9-15 thumb|right|190px|Miecz przechodzi przez dłoń i serce naukowca Kiedy dwaj mistrzowie krzyżują miecze, zdarza się, że wszystko wokół zamiera. Mayuri tłumaczy, iż następuje wtedy zmiana normalnego odczuwania czasu. Nazywa to czymś, co można osiągnąć tylko wtedy, gdy pokonujemy limity własnej mocy. Podnosi flakonik, wyjaśniając, iż narkotyk przymusowo doprowadza obiekt do nadludzkiego stanu. Objaśnia, że kiedy użyje owego serum na obiekcie w walce, zwykłe ruchy przeciwnika staną się nudne i ospałe, ale już wtedy jego słowa stają się niezrozumiałe dla Szayelaporro. Kapitan wyciąga miecz, zauważając, iż dla Granza ostrze zapewne się nie porusza. Zdradza, iż niesamowite w narkotyku jest, że każda sekunda będzie dla Espady jak sto lat. Mayuri zbliża miecz do Granza, choć dla Arrancara ta scena będzie trwała całe wieki. Dodaje też, że jest tak, jakby ciało rywala zostało daleko za jego nadludzkimi zmysłami. Nawet jeśli będzie próbował powstrzymać cios – Szayelaporro powoli wyciąga przed siebie dłoń – dotyk ostrza dotrze do niego dopiero za setki lat; miecz przeszywa dłoń różowowłosego naukowca. Kapitan nawet nie wie, za ile do ofiary dotrą te słowa. Nawet jeśli do tego czasu komórki Szayelaporro zamienią się w piasek, łagodne uczucie miecza przebijającego jego serce i tak go dosięgnie. Ostrze przechodzi przez serce Szayelaporro Granza, gdy Mayuri żegna go; do zobaczenia za setki lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 16-19 Następstwa On wciąż czeka. Nie wie, ile czasu upłynęło. Szayelaporro myśli tylko, kiedy ostrze wreszcie przeszyje jego serce. Błaga, by w końcu to się stało. thumb|left|Kapitan Kurotsuchi odnajduje wisielce w magazynie Szayelaporro Mayuri wyjaśnia, że perfekcja nie istnieje. Choć zwykli ludzie wciąż jej poszukują, czymże jest ta perfekcja – absolutnie niczym. Oznajmia, że brzydzi się perfekcją; jeśli coś jest perfekcyjne, nie może już być lepsze – nie pozostawia miejsca dla wymyślania i tworzenia. Zwraca się do Szayelaporro, wyjawiając, iż dla nich, naukowców, perfekcja jest rozpaczą. Kiedy Kurotsuchi mówi, że Granz stracił do niego, kiedy wypowiedział te szalone słowa o perfekcji, jego Zanpakutō łamie się. Uryū zwraca uwagę, że jego miecz pękł, lecz kapitan odpiera, iż sam go złamał. Wyjaśnia, że dopóki ma rękojeść może go odbudować, a złamanie to dobra kara za zwrócenie się przeciwko właścicielowi. Rozgląda się, a po chwili podchodzi do jednego z głazów. Woła Nemu, lecz wzdycha, kiedy dostrzega jej stan. Szybko naprawia dziewczynę, a Uryū i Renji wybałuszają oczy, obserwując proces leczenia. Ishida nie dowierza, gdy po chwili Nemu jest jak nowo narodzona. Choć Abarai i Ishida byli świadkami tej sceny, nie rozumieją, podczas którego etapu "renowacji" kapitan naprawił Nemu, ale zgodnie stwierdzają, że zrobił coś, czego nie można pokazywać. Ten oświadcza, iż nie będzie marnował czasu na tłumaczenia dla laików, a następnie każe Nemu wiercić we wskazanym miejscu. Z komicznymi okrzykami pojawiają się Pesche i Dondochakka, lecz chwilę później Nemu wyrzuca głaz z nimi wysoko w górę, ponieważ stali jej na drodze. Dziewczyna dokopuje się, odsłaniając wysokie drzwi. Kiedy Uryū pyta, dokąd prowadzą, kapitan objaśnia, iż to drzwi do laboratorium naukowca. Otwiera wrota, a oczom zgromadzonych ukazują się dwa zawieszone wewnątrz ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 1-16 thumb|right|190px|Nemu przytrzymuje Uryū Uryū krzyczy, lecz Nemu mocno go trzyma. Chłopak pyta, co kapitan zamierza z nim zrobić, kiedy naukowiec odpiera, że to oczywiste – przemodelować go. Mayuri mówi, że Quincy powinien być wdzięczny, przecież zamierza uleczyć jego rany. Choć Uryū dalej się wyrywa, Nemu przytrzymuje go nietypowym sposobem. Gdy Kurotsuchi wyciąga strzykawkę, Renji prosi, by uleczył go pierwszego, aby mógł dołączyć do walki, lecz kapitan 12. Oddziału mówi, iż nie ma takiej potrzeby. Napełnia strzykawkę tłumacząc, iż jedyną walką, która wciąż trwa, jest walka Zarakiego. Oznajmia, że Kenpachi na polu bitwy jest jak bestia, rzucająca się na kawałek mięsa. Gdyby Renji znalazł się pomiędzy nim, a jego ofiarą, również zostałby zjedzony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 307, strony 1-5 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz Kategoria:Walki